swgfandomcom-20200215-history
ISOC (PA)
Imperial Special Operations Command (ISOC) Mission Statement: "The actions of IMPERIAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS COMMAND (ISOC) are conducted by specially trained, equipped and organized military forces that engage and/or neutralize strategic or tactical targets in pursuit of Imperial military, political, economic or psychological objectives. These operations may be conducted during periods of peace or hostilities. They may support conventional operations, or they may be undertaken independently when the use of conventional forces is either inappropriate or infeasible." Location: HeadQuater and Space Forces Pax Imperia, Corellia Ground Forces: City Sixty-Six, Talus Training Center: Fort Consorita, Lok Requirements to be considered for membership: Requirements are that you're Imperial, mature, can follow orders in battle, if you prove yourself of having leadership qualities you can work towards that too. Further requirements are that you're not a dickhead, such as one encounter here and there, are self-centered/egoistical and don't want to help the Imperial cause in any way. We don't want that, we don't need that. You will go through a pre-screening process (some questions via mail), then through an interview with 2-3 people (one of 'em being the Interrogator, me, and believe me when I say that many have failed the interview and therefore has not been accepted. We want quality people) Website URL: www.stormcommando.com History: Imperial Special Operations Command (ISOC) was formed and founded by Brigadier-General Ehrich "Skynet" Darby, as a joint-effort between most service arms of the Imperial Military, specifically Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Army and the Imperial Stormtroopers. Subordinate to the Supreme Commander and his General Staff on an organizational level, ISOC and its various subordinate units within the command, were to be deployed operationally under a variety of commanders to conduct a series of missions and campaigns, sometimes utilizing the tenants of conventional warfare, and many times .. not. The Command drew Special Missions and Reconnaissance soldiers from the Army, Stormtrooper variants from the Imperial Stormtroopers, and collectors, analysts and spurious characters from Intelligence. Though Naval support was not assured, the Command managed to have several pilots 'remustered' into combat arms trades and reassigned, serving unofficially as legitimate freighter captains who shuttled in operators unbeknownst to the enemy. Donning whatever equipment and uniforms were relevant to the mission at hand, operators from ISOC had excellent success in providing hard support for other Imperial units in the field. Operators painted targets for the Navy, worked with de-stab security agents conducting PGOs, (Political Gain Operations) and provided excellent recce, infil/exfil capability and assaulter support for the Army. However, politics played with lives once more. In time the relationship with Intelligence and its paranoid Ubiqtorate deteriorated, and the Command focused itself on, for the better part, light infantry operations, and all the subsequent units dedicated to assisting 'The Bureau' were reassigned or removed all together. Both Intelligence and the ISB had grown concerned over the lack of ceiling on the Command, and feared the possibility of losing their operations capability to a 'foreign entity' within the Empire. None of this compared of course, to their fear of losing the praise of the Emperor. ISOC continued on though, albeit some minor setbacks. As the Command grew with age, and experience, the size increased, bloating it with numbers and the need for more logistical support. The now Colonel Darby and his 2IC, Lieutenant-Colonel Barrette, were not only bogged down fanning the fires of political in-fighting, but were now regulated to handle more and more logistical and administrative duties. In order to keep the Command together, the subordinate units, previously known as Special Operations Groups (SOG), were redeployed and given more operational and organizational independence, as well as increased fire support from the Army, to handle hostile forces threatening the Throne. The lessened burden on command improved, and the increase in firepower and maneuvering ability made the subordinate units less reliant on friendly formations. As the war with the 'Rebel Alliance' escalated, the Imperial Starfighter Corps began providing direct support to the Command. Wherein it always was providing support, specifically to ground operations, the newly attached squadrons would now actively seek and destroy targets in space, as well as continuing the fight above the planet surface when ground operators could no longer do so. The current Commander is Colonel Windew Monobi who is leading ISOC after merging in May 2007 with MI (PA), NIF (PA) and Tyranny (PA). Category:Guilds